I Loved Her First
by hogwartshoodlum
Summary: Harry has made a life-changing decision. But first, he must convince the other men in Ginny's life that he's worthy of Ginny's hand. Cannon pairings. Rated M for second chapter "celebration".
1. Chapter 1

**This story was written as a birthday present for AlinaLotus, my beautiful wife. She told me that I should post it here, because others would like it too. So hopefully you do! There will be a second part shortly. Song excerpt is I Loved Her First by Heartland.**

"Arthur I...." _no too casual_.

"Mr. Weasley I'd...." _too formal. Why is this so difficult?_Harry thought as he paced the floors of Grimauld place. The war was over. Everything was almost as it should be, and yet, it seemed, he still had one more battle to fight. At this point, he'd willingly take the basilisk, the hoard of Death Eaters and Voldemort himself on all over again. At least with them, there was very little negotiating.

He had lived at the Burrow for so many years, on and off, during the summer that the Weasleys had _become_his family. Mr. Weasley was as good as his own father. He should not be so worried about a simple conversation with him. It wasn't like he had done anything wrong, after all. And even if he had, it's not like Molly or Arthur had ever gotten after him. He had been with them through near explosion, the loss of their children, and some of the hardest times of his entire life. He was now even closer to them than ever since the final battle when they had all almost lost each other. He had been invited even to live with them at the burrow, now that he was of age to be out on his own, but he had felt uncomfortable living there, sleeping in Ron's old bedroom alone ever since he had moved out with Hermione. He felt like the adopted, well not red-headed, but stepchild that everyone knew just didn't fit into the family, no matter how hard they had tried to make him feel comfortable. He loved them, all of them, but he didn't think that he was ever meant to become the brother.

His toe caught on the rug and pulled him out of his thoughts as he nearly fell over. He fixed his glasses, cursing himself for the butterflies that had almost flown out of his stomach, and continued to pace. He reached absentmindedly to his pocket, as he had done so many times over the last few hours, that it now went unnoticed. He was running out of time. He hoped with all of the practicing he had done and all of the rehearsals, at least something understandable would come out of his mouth. He was out of time. It had to be now. He stopped suddenly in the middle of the rug, checked his shirt buttons one last time, and ran a finger through his hair, which was still not going to lay down, and Apparated from the living room.

"Harry, dear," Molly exclaimed when he knocked on the door moments later at the Burrow. She had been baking, bread it smelled like, and she brushed her hands off on her apron before giving him a hug. When she backed away, he saw the flour had smeared his shirt and he began beating it off as he followed her in. "Well, don't you look nice," Molly commented, realizing that the flour had spread onto what appered to be his nicest dress shirt and she Vanished it, knowing he had probably picked this one after several changes. He didn't normally show up in anything other than his hand me down T-shirts and jeans and she couldn't help but smile, hoping that there was a reason behind his sudden interest in his appearance. She couldn't stop the knowing smile that jumped to her face when he spoke next.

"Is Arthur....Mr. Weasley home?"

He was so nervous. She could see the sweat beginning even as he spoke his name.

"Yes dear. Arthur," she emphasized the word hoping that he would catch on, "is out in the tool shed doing God only knows what." She winked at him as she watched him nod, take a deep breath, place a hand on his pocket and then walk out the door. She had to fight an urge to not call Ginny home right this second. She didn't want to disappoint her if she was wrong. But thank Merlin that Hermione and Ron had stopped by. Molly walked into the living room, whispered in Hermione's ear and the two women lit up with excitement, leaving a confused Ron behind, and went to see what they could through the kitchen window. Molly was already fighting back tears of joy, knowing, even without knowing, that she was not going to be disappointed.

"Mr. Weasley?" Harry began, hearing the tremble in his voice and hoped that Arthur would pass it off to the cold weather.

"Harry, my boy. How are you?" He reached his hand out, noticed that it was covered with grease from the engine he had been looking over and quickly pulled it back.

"Fine, sir." Harry said, the trembling now replaced with some sort of lump that he was having a heard time swallowing. Several seconds crept on in silence as Harry thought about his next move. "And you?" It was so lame. His hand jumped back to his pocket before he pulled it into the other one and began rubbing them together for something to think about.

"Good, good. Just trying to figure out what makes this engine work. I was thinking about trying to build myself a new car since the other one's gone missing," he winked at Harry at this point and Harry felt the butterflies turn into bats, "but I don't know a thing about them. Do you?"

Harry shook his head. It was all he could do.

"Buggar. Well, I guess I can read a few books on it. Maybe Hermione could recommend something, eh?" Harry nodded this time. At least he hadn't collapsed yet. He felt his heart beating firmly against his ribs and hoped that Arthur wouldn't be able to hear it.

Harry realized for the first time that this was going to be a first for Arthur as well. There had never been a time when he had been in this situation and Harry realized that it was going to have to be his move. The thought seemed to stop his heart for a second and his breath sounded much too weak in his ears. He swallowed hard, not wanting the lump to make him have to repeat this since once would be enough, and looked down at the floor. He closed his eyes. _You can do this_. His brain had given him the same pep talk for days, ever since he had made his decision, but now that the time was here, he wasn't so sure he believed it.

"Sir, there's something that I need to talk to you about." _That sounded good. Respectful, at least_. He wasn't quite sure that he had ever started out that way, but it seemed as good as anything he had ever rehearsed.

"Of course." Arthur looked up at this point. He must've have heard the crack in Harry's voice, and he looked up, concern spreading over his face for the first time.

"I...well..." Harry stuttered over the words. He knew he should have begun practicing months ago. Or perhaps, just skipped over this part and taken the punishment for it later, even though he had seen first hand what that punishment would be.

"Is everything alright?" Arthur didn't seem to realize that the fright in Harry's eyes was not actually fear. Or maybe he could see that Harry was trembling in his best slacks.

"Yes, sir. Fine, sir. Better than ever actually."

"What's with all this 'sir' stuff, Harry?" Arthur laughed, and Harry wished he could just disappear into the night.

An awkward laugh escaped Harry's lips. "I'm not sure, sir." He laughed again, glad to have an outlet for his nerves. "I just, well, I thought it would be proper."

Arthur looked at Harry as if he was an escaped mental patient. "Alright then." He took a few more steps closer to Harry and it happened before Harry realized it. He had taken a step back, away from Arthur and the large engine wrench he was holding.

"Harry, what's all this about? You're acting as if you were afraid of me."

"Don't be silly," Harry said, sure that his continued rubbing of his hands gave a very different picture.

"What did you need to ask me, son?" Harry eased a bit at this word, knowing, finally, that this was really a good thing and that he was being silly for being so nervous. The bats seemed to go back into hiding, and the butterflies seemed to have been chased away by the bats, and yet he still felt the sweat building in his palms. It wouldn't do to be too sure.

"Sir... Arthur," he said at the raised eyebrow he received, "I need to talk to you about Ginny."

Arthur looked down, seemed to take in what Harry had said, and began twirling the wrench in his hands.

"Mr. Weasley?"

"When is she due, Harry?" Arthur said, taking a deep breath as he flung the wrench into his palm.

Harry's eyes shot up in shook. "No, sir. It's not that." He looked down at the large tool that was being slapped into Arthur's strong hands repeatedly. "I swear to you, that is not it."

"Oh," Arthur's relief could have been scooped up with a spoon. "Well, sorry to jump to that conclusion my boy, it's just that you two have seemed to be getting very close. I thought maybe that was why you had moved out."

Harry laughed, knowing that what he had to say now would be excepted that much easier. "No sir. I just felt in the way. You know that. No, sir. Actually," he didn't dare tell Arthur that he had not yet gotten that close to Ginny, even though he was sure that it would ease his mind. He didn't think he could survive that conversation. "Well, actually sir, we, well I at least, want to do things proper."

Arthur lit up at this statement, seeming to catch on to Harry's purpose and placed the wrench down on the workbench. He walked over and sat on the edge of the bench, right in front of Harry, as if giving him his full attention even though the smile on his face told him he already knew what was coming.

"Sir, I'd like to ask for your blessing to marry your incredible daughter." The words came so easily, as if it were as natural as breathing to express his love for Ginny. Arthur stood, beaming from ear to ear, and placed two very strong hands on Harry's shoulder.

"Have you asked her yet?"

"No sir, I wanted to come to you first. I was going to ask her tonight, if you'll give me your permission." Harry smiled, a thousand watt, genuine smile.

Arthur pulled him into a tight hug, crushing Harry's glasses into his shoulder before letting him go. "You don't need my permission, son. But I will give you my blessing." Harry's smile could have lit up the entire night sky if they had been outdoors. "However," Harry's smile faded at this remark, as Arthur pushed him back out to arms length, "I do ask that you remember a few things before you take my only daughter from me."

Harry nodded, sure that whatever guidelines were set could be easily followed.

"Number one: You have to tell Molly."

Harry nodded. "I think she already knows, sir."

Arthur laughed. "I'm sure she does. After all, I'm sure that she guessed it the second that you walked in the door and she could smell your cologne."

Harry blushed, knowing that he had probably gone a bit overboard trying to look presentable. Ginny wouldn't care, she had always told him she liked him best in his ragged jeans, but it wasn't her he had been worried about impressing.

"Number two: I want you to know that you'll probably be asked to propose again once the announcement's been made. I know you probably have an idea for how you'd like to ask Ginny, and I'm sure that it involves just the two of you, but Molly will never go for that. So once you've asked, and she's accepted, which I know she will," he cupped Harry on the back, knocking loose the few remaining butterflies, "you'll need to come back here and at least do it proper in front of Molly."

"No problem," Harry said, already having rehearsed what he would say when he proposed in front of the family. He had lived with them long enough to know that Molly typically got her way.

"And number three: I want you to remember," his eyes began to tear at this moment and Harry looked away, not wanting Arthur to see the tears springing up in his eyes as well, "that's my little girl, Harry. My only one. And my baby. I've always known this time would come, when I'd have to say good-bye to her," the tears began to flow now and Harry hugged him, not caring that his own tears were dampening his shoulder. "I've always hoped she would find someone that I could at least get along with, it was all I dared to dream about after Bill found...well, after Bill got married. I never allowed myself to dream that I would get someone that I could consider my son. And certainly, not someone that has done so much for my family. I couldn't be prouder to call you my son. And now it looks like it will be official." He took out his handkerchief, wiping away the tears. "Just remember, Harry, that I loved her first. I've loved her from the moment that she held onto my finger, just a few seconds old. I've watched her learn to walk, and talk, and love," he smiled as he patted Harry's head. "I've been with her through heart ache, and heart break. Put bandages on her knees when she's fallen chasing after her older brothers. I've taken her to the hospital when they've tried new experiments on her, and I've held her when she's had nightmares in the middle of the night. And one day, when you have children of your own," he had to blow his nose and take a few minutes to recompose at this moment, "then you'll know the pride that I'm feeling right now, knowing that you are giving her the chance to finally become the woman that I've taught her to be. And I just want you to remember that. You'll always be welcome here, and you better come often. Molly's not going to deal with an empty nest well." His smile betrayed his words as Harry realized he was taking the last Weasley child from the burrow.

"We'll be here," Harry said as he placed a hand on Arthurs shoulder as well, "probably more than you'll want us to." He smiled as he reached for his pocket again.

_But I loved her first and I held her first  
And a place in my heart will always be hers  
From the first breath she breathed  
When she first smiled at me  
I knew the love of a father runs deep  
And I prayed that she'd find you someday  
But it's still hard to give her away  
I loved her first_

How could that beautiful woman with you  
Be the same freckle face kid that I knew  
The one that I read all those fairy tales to  
And tucked into bed all those nights  
And I knew the first time I saw you with her  
It was only a matter of time

_  
_"Do you have the ring?" Arthur nodded, noticing Harry's motion. Harry nodded and Arthur smiled. "Well, do you think that we should go show Molly before Ginny gets home from practice?" Harry almost startled himself as he began to shake his head 'no'.

"I'd really rather not take it out of my pocket until I ask her. I don't want to risk losing it."

Arthur laughed. "I understand completely, son. I had to ask Molly to marry me with an old hand me down that my mother had given to me since I was out of work at the time and I almost didn't want to put it on her finger in case I dropped it on the way." Harry blanched and Arthur put an arm around his shoulder. "It won't happen. And besides, just like Molly told me, she's not marrying the ring." Harry smiled nervously as everything that could go wrong did in his mind.

"Aren't the two of you going out tonight?"

"Yes, sir."

"And you'll ask her there."

"That was the plan."

"Marvelous." Arther said beginning to lead Harry into the house. "I think we should head in and tell Molly before she bursts and then it should be about time for Ginny to come home."

Molly met them before they had even reached the middle of the garden, nearly jumping with excitement. "Well, did he?" she asked Arthur as if she didn't already know the answer. Arthur had not yet begun to nod when Molly picked Harry up off the ground and spun him around. She was incredibly strong for such a small woman. Both Molly and Hermione covered Harry in kisses and hugs until he was sure that he looked like he had been robbed.

"May I make a suggestion, dear?" Molly said, finally calming down as she realized that Ginny would be home at any second. Harry nodded, still a bit dazed from their excitement. "Get upstairs and change dear. You'll give it away if she sees you like that. Just throw on some of Ron's old things if you have to and I'll take them in for you." Hermione nodded, confirming that she too thought it weird for him to be so dressed up.

Harry took off for the house, ran up the stairs and slammed on the first pair of jeans and an old Gryffindor hoodie that he came across. Even though Ron had grown considerably through the years, it seemed Harry had put on some height as well since school since the jeans weren't too bad of a fit. As he rushed to throw his shoes back on, he heard a knock on the door and swallowed his tongue. He looked down at the pocket watch that he had received as a gift from Molly and Arthur and saw that he still had at least five minutes before Ginny was expected home, and that was only if practice went good. Now, slightly confused, Harry stood and admitted entrance to the knocker.

"Ron?" Harry asked, realizing that Ron would now know what was going on and wishing he had thought about going to him as well.

"Harry," Ron didn't seem too upset, if he really had been told the news, but as he crossed the room and sat on the bed, Harry found it hard to read the look on his best friends face.

"So, have you..." Harry began but Ron was already nodding. "So what do you think?" Ron and Harry had always been very straightforward with each other, and now Harry didn't have the time to beat around the bush.

"Well," Ron seemed to be chewing over the news, also knowing that their time was short but still not knowing what he wanted to say. "I guess I should have seen it coming."

Harry nodded. At least he wasn't trying to throttle the life out of him.

"You sure you know what you're doing?"

"Are you saying that you wouldn't recommend getting married?" Harry asked.

"No, no. That's not it at all. It's incredible mate. Really tops." Ron was at least being genuine. He knew that he loved Hermione, probably as much as Harry loved Ginny. He was just relieved to hear that it had been an easy transition into married life for his friend. He couldn't lie about the fact that he was nervous about it for himself since he had only ever known one happily married couple, and they were sitting downstairs right now, probably already planning his own wedding.

"Well, what is it then?"

"It's just, well, she's my baby sister, you know? And I know that you're like, my best mate, and that you really do care about her, it's just..."

"Spit it out Ron." It may be the wrong thing to have said, as Ron seemed offended at being interrupted.

"Well. I just don't want this to end badly, you know. If you were to ever do anything to hurt her Harry," he stood and looked Harry directly in the eye, "I just want you to remember that she was my sister first. She'll always come first. I know that's hard because of everything that we've been through, but I just felt like I needed to say it."

"Ron, I would never do anything to hurt her," Harry started but was interrupted.

"I've heard that one before, Harry. Remember sixth year? How you played her along just to dump her before summer. And I know, now, that it was for a better reason than just wanting to play around, but it still hurt her, Harry. I had to see her face when you were missing. I had to know what it did to her to not know where you were. I just want you to be sure that you're making the right decision before risking losing us all if things go badly."

"While I appreciate your faith in us, Ron," Harry said rolling his eyes, "I'm fully aware at what I'd be losing if, for some reason, she didn't want to be with me anymore, but I'm also aware of what I'd be missing out on if I didn't ask her to share my life with me. She is my reason for living, Ron, without her, I'd have no reason for even breathing, so if, God forbid, something does go wrong and she decides we can't work it out, then I will have already lost everything that I need to live and I won't hold it against anyone that would chose her over me."

Ron stood, obviously not knowing what to say to Harry's declaration of love for his sister. Finally, he crossed the room and pulled Harry into a rib-breaking hug.

"I know you'll be good for her. And I will always be there for you, no matter what happens," Ron said, obviously only looking for such a declaration before committing to his friendship with Harry. Harry's stomach flipped again as he heard the very life giving voice ring up from downstairs as Ginny returned from practice.

"And if our stupid seeker can't get her ass in gear and catch the freakin snitch, I'll make Harry dress in drag and play for us 'cause there's no reason for us to bust our asses if she can't even end the damn game."

Harry looked at Ron and smiled, attempting not to laugh and give away his position.

"You sure you want a wife that wants to see you in a dress?" Ron asked as he put a hand around Harry's shoulders and led him down the stairs. It was a good thing that it wasn't an odd thing for Harry to be at the burrow when Ginny wasn't because the secret was already at risk of being spilled by the look on Molly's face.

As Harry hit the bottom stair, Ginny looked up, her face blushed with the anger of a bad practice and her cheeks bitten by the bitter wind, but as soon as her eyes found him, she smiled. Even with her hair a wreck with splatters of mud throughout it and adding to the freckles of her face, she was still the most beautiful thing Harry had ever seen. Suddenly, all of the fear of the hours before was completely gone. How could he have ever doubted that she felt the same way that he did? She stood, beaming as she crossed to him, and pulled him into a huge hug. Harry looked over her shoulder as he brushed her hair out of his face and saw that Molly had jumped up to begin chopping onions to cover the happy tears that she had lost control over. He couldn't help but smile as he looked around the room and saw all of the smiles of the people that he loved, all excited with the secret that they now shared.

"Are you still up for going out tonight?" Harry asked, showing that he recognized the signs of a bad practice. For a split second, he worried that she would want to stay in, but he wasn't disappointed.

"Are you kidding me? We've had these tickets for weeks now, Harry. I'm not going to miss district finals because we have a lousy seeker! Actually, Harry, could I interest you in playing for the Holyhead Harpies?" She smiled, knowing that he had heard her steel-bending voice carrying her idea and giggled when he seemed to think about it for a second.

"I'm gonna have to pass," he said as he kissed her head. "I just don't think I have the legs for skirts."

"I beg to differ," she whispered as she reached behind and goosed him. Thankfully, her parents didn't seem to have noticed, but he was sure that his face was now at least as dark as her hair. He buried his face in her hair, hoping to hide the blush, and nibbled lightly on her ear.

"Well, you better get ready," he said, once again fingering his pocket. "We're running a bit late as it is."

Only an hour later, they were sitting in the stands, surrounded by people just as Quidditch obsessed as they were, and Harry had gone to the bathroom no less than five times to check on the cargo in his pocket and rethink his words. The bathroom attendant had caught on around the third time and now offered Harry a towel everytime he entered, as well as a few words of encouragement. He returned from the bathroom, sure Ginny thought he was fighting a wicked bladder infection, but was pleased to find she was engaged in the game.

"Get your head in the game, Sizlack! What's wrong with you ref, are you freakin blind?! That's cobbing! Foul!" She had risen to her feet, spilling the box of popcorn that Harry had gotten on his second excursion. She sat down, obviously irritated, and turned to Harry. "Can you believe that joker?" Harry shook his head, not wanting to admit he'd seen more of the bathroom faucet than the game, but hoped that England would at least get their act together long enough to let Ginny's blood pressure come down. He looked up at the score bored and sighed. 460-10? It didn't look good. He started to get up, wanting to rethink the entire evening for a better time, when Ginny's hand brushed over his and clasped tightly onto it. He looked over at her, saw the devotion behind those beautiful brown eyes, and smiled. It didn't matter where it was anymore. It just had to be now. He reached into his pocket when she turned her attention back to the streaking players in front of them and pulled out the object he had pinned the entire evening on. Taking one last breath, he held the snitch out in his hand, allowing it's wings to unfurl before muttering a spell, and silent prayer, towards it's opening wings. He had bewitched the snitch to stay within inches of her head, hoping that she would notice it before anyone around them and was relieved when she showed her old seeker talents.

"What is this thing doing in the stands?" Ginny said, swatting at the snitch as it bumped into the back of her hair. "Don't they know where it...." she stopped, obviously seeing the snitch for the first time and realizing that it wasn't just an ordinary snitch. Her name was shining off of it in glittering sliver and she looked over at Harry, her eyes shimmering with excitement as she looked for some sign that it was what she thought it was. When she saw the look on Harry's face, she reached up easily and plucked the snitch out of the air. As soon as it was in her hand, the snitch unhinged, opening up and revealing a beautiful butterfly shaped ring, set with a gorgeous Sapphire.

Harry was thrown backwards into the guy behind him as she leapt onto him, pulling his lips into a deep kiss against her own. The man shoved back, obviously irritated at being inturrupted, but it went ignored as Ginny ground her hands through Harry's hair.

When she finally backed away minutes later, she handed Harry back the snitch, now empty, and slipped the ring onto her finger.

"Is that a 'yes' then?" Harry asked, rearranging his glasses on his face. Ginny reached over and slugged him sharply on the shoulder. He smirked, knowing exactly how to play along with her. "So, is it?"

Ginny grabbed the back of his head, once again kissing him passionatly and as the seeker caught the snitch, he would never even remember which one, Harry knew that he had already made the best catch of his life.

^____^

Harry's feet had hardly hit the ground when he heard the sound of Molly's screams. He received several slaps on the back, much more than he should have, before he realized that Molly and Hermione had taken Ginny off into the kitchen, each commenting on the nice choice he had made for the ring. With Ginny gone, Harry had time to look around and realized he was now surrounded by all of the Weasley men, obviously called here by Molly to be here for their little sister's big moment. Each of them wore a similar smile as Arthur put an arm around Harry and escorted him into the kitchen where the girls were all sitting around the kitchen table. He had never seen Ginny act quiet so girly and he thought it was sort of cute how she blushed when she was talking about him. Once they were all inside, Harry realized that Molly had actually rearranged the furniture in the kitchen so that the table had chairs all set up on one side and the floor was clear in front of the only chair on the other side. He realized he was expected to put on a performance, but it didn't even seem to faze him. He was so ecstatic right now, it seemed he would never be nervous again.

He listened as Ginny retold the room about his proposal, and he felt a little smug when the girls began to cry at how unique it was. He had put a lot of thought into it, wanting it to be something that she would always remember, and saw now in the way that she looked as she told her family that it couldn't have gone better. Just as she finished, Molly asked to see the ring again and took Ginny's hand into hers before taking the ring off her finger and handing it back across the table to Harry.

"Mum?" Ginny said obviously embarrassed that her mother would expect what she was implying to her new fiancee.

"Now, Ginny. He promised," Molly said as Harry stood and offered his hand to Ginny. She looked around at her brothers, looking like she would kill the first one to give Harry or her a hard time about this. Harry led her to the chair as the rest of the household gathered behind her. She was glad that only Harry could see her as she rolled her eyes towards her parents as her mother got out at least three different cameras that all began clicking noisily away.

"Mum, is that really necessary?" Ginny said, placing her face in her hand.

"Oh, quiet Ginerva. Let you're old mum have her moment."

"You're moment?" Ginny began to turn but Harry stopped her.

"Let's just get this over with and then they'll leave us alone."

"You don't understand, Harry. They'll never leave us alone." Ginny smiled sweetly as Harry took her hands in his and proceeded to get down on one knee in front of her. Even though she was mortified beyond belief, she couldn't help but tear up as he looked up at her and smiled. Of course, the moment couldn't last forever as one of her brothers, the dead one as soon as she found out who, began cat calling behind her back until Molly hit the offender with what sounded like a newspaper.

Harry pulled on her hand, getting back her attention from her attempts to see who needed to die and she realized he was actually beginning to tremble slightly. He shouldn't be nervous. He knew she had already said yes. But it was still cute to see that he cared about her that much.

"Ginny Weasley," he began and his voice cracked cutely, making her smile. "I realized a few years ago," Harry began a, what sounded like, well-rehearsed speech, "that I'd wasted so many years of my life. I had come to think of you so much as a part of the background, someone that I knew would always be there when I came to your house. I saw you for so long as just 'Ron's little sister,' and missed you blossoming into the amazing woman that you are. I was thinking back on all of the years that you were right there, an arm's length away, and I didn't take the opportunity to reach out to you. And that's when I realized that I never wanted another wasted moment to pass by. When I finally realized the chances I had let pass , and when I saw you for who you really were to me in my sixth year at school, I knew that from that moment on, my life would never be the same. I've never told you, or well, anyone," he looked up directly at Ron, "but while I was away from you, I would watch you sleep every night, with the Marauder's Map, just hoping that maybe you were dreaming about me. Even though I knew that I couldn't be with you, I also knew that I couldn't be away from you." They both looked up when they heard Molly start sobbing but she waved Harry on with her handkerchief before turning into Arthur's waiting arms.

"Now that everything is over, and our lives are finally, at least, a little normal, I know that I can finally be the person that you deserve. I promise to always be there for you, and never leave you again. I promise to make you smile at least once a day, and never be the one to bring you to tears. And if I do," Harry said as he rubbed his hand against her knee, "I promise to be the one to chase away those tears and make you smile again. I promise you that you will never go without anything, especially love. I've never been so sure of anything in my entire life than I am about my feelings for you and that I want spend every waking moment of every single day with you."

Harry was forced to stop again just long enough to change to the other knee. "So, I'm asking you if you'll do me the honor of allowing me to keep all of those promises and be my wife."

Ginny couldn't even find words anymore. She had never in her life felt so loved and she knew that it was only the beginning. She nodded her head and leaned forward to kiss him, not even wanting to be apart for a moment longer so that he could put the ring back on her finger. The entire room erupted in cheers and cat calls and this time, she didn't even seem to hear them. She was annoyed when they were separated by people wanting to congratulate them and share in their moment. She suddenly wished that they were alone. The cameras flew around the room, snapping pictures of what seemed like every second and she knew that one day she'd be glad to have the photos, but right now she just wanted to smack them out of the air. It seemed like ages before everyone seemed to start drifting off to their respectful houses, but as soon as she could, Ginny had found her way back to Harry and no longer cared if they took forever to leave. She was standing beside the man she was going to marry, and this night could last forever if it wanted. She kept stealing glances at him, seeing the same joy that she felt in his eyes as they made small talk with those around them who seemed to want to plan their entire future before sunrise.

Ron and Hermione were the last to leave, and Ginny was sure that she saw sunlight creep through the door as they did, but she was still sitting next to Harry, her hand in his, and the ring that she now wore pressed against her thigh. She placed her head lovingly against Harry's chest, listening to his heart beating, and began to feel sleepy. She shook her head, sitting up quickly. She didn't want to fall asleep. She knew that she was not ready for this perfect night to be over. Her parents finally headed up the stairs, leaving the two alone for the first time in, she couldn't even remember, how long.

"Tonight was perfect," she said, looking down on her ring for the millionth time.

"Were you surprised?" He asked and she could tell that he was fighting exhaustion as well.

"Honestly? I knew something was up when I realized you were wearing cologne."

"Oh man," Harry said throwing his head back against the couch.

"But I didn't have any idea that this was what you had in mind," she said and she was telling the truth. "I just thought that you were going to try to suduce me after the game tonight." She leaned across and kissed him.

"I wouldn't do that," Harry said, a smirk crossing his face as she sat back.

"So, why were you wearing it?"

"I actually got all dressed up before coming over here tonight. Tie and everything," he said as she raised her eyebrows. "I was trying to show your dad how serious I was."

"You actually asked my father?"

"Well, yeah. I saw what he put Ron through when he found out he hadn't gone to Mr. Granger first and so I knew that it was important to him. I wanted to show him that I respected you that much."

"Harry, that's sweet. And I'm sorry about that," Ginny said as she kissed him again.

"It wasn't that bad," Harry lied.

"Tonight really was perfect," Ginny said again as she lay back into his chest, resting her head against his shoulder as she placed a hand around her head and into his hair.

"You've said that," he said, and she could hear the smile in his voice.

"I just wanted to make sure that you knew." She put her other hand down onto his knee, perhaps a little higher than usual, and smiled when she felt him jump. "I'm just glad that we finally have a moment to celebrate on our own. It's been a bit crowded tonight, don't you think?" She smiled again when the response she received was a bit muffled.

"You know how I said that I wanted to wait until we were married?" She moved her hand a bit more and felt him shift in his seat. She felt his head nod against hers but received no other response. "Well, don't you think that this is close enough?"

"You mean here?" he asked, seeming to realize what she was suggesting. "What about your parents?"

"They've just gone to bed and I think it's a bit suspicious if we just go to your place. They'll know."

"You don't think they'll know when they wake up and find me in your bed?" Ginny giggled as she realized that they would be sharing the same bed. She grew excited knowing that if things continued the way they were, that they were about to share everything with each other. She was nervous, but it took second to the excitement of finally sharing herself with the man that she had waited so long for.

"Well, I suppose that they really probably already suspect it will happen. If they don't think it already has."

"Actually, now that you mention it, the first thing that your father thought I was going to tell him was that I had gotten you pregnant." Harry said, now able to laugh at the awkward memory.

"Nice. Well, I guess they don't think I'm a good little girl after all." Ginny said, knowing that at least her mum thought she was still pure. They had had that very talk just the other day, actually, when Molly unexpectedly brought up birth control, and she guessed that Molly had kept her promise and not mentioned it to Arthur after all. She had suspected then that her parents thought her and Harry were getting closer, she just wondered if her mum had suspected an engagement after all. Ginny herself had begun to think it would never happen, especially since Ron and Hermione had gotten married so quickly after school, but she had also always known that she would wait for him, no matter how long he dragged his feet.

"Well, I don't really care where we go, Harry. I just want tonight to be the night." She felt nervous just saying the words, but she expected that he felt just as nervous and it made her feel closer to him.

Harry stood, seemed to look around for a moment as if hoping an idea would occur to him, and then pulled her up from the couch. "What about your parents? Do you think we should leave a note or something?"

Ginny laughed. "And what would you want that note to say. "Dear Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, thanks for your daughter's hand I'm taking her back to my place to get the rest?" Harry blushed, knowing that anything he said would sound like an invitation for a beating in the tool shed with the wrench, engaged or not.

Ginny summoned a piece of parchment from the cupboard and wrote neatly over it in her flowing script. "You forget that they just now went to bed and probably won't even be downstairs to miss me for hours. I'll just simply tell them I received an owl for another crappy practice this morning and they shouldn't expect me til this evening." She sounded so calm, even to herself, and knew that at least her mother wasn't going to fall for this. But it was only her father that needed to remain in the dark, where he liked it. As soon as the letter was finished, Ginny grabbed Harry's hand and Apparated into his living room at Grimauld place.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Wow. I really didn't expect the response to this story that it has received. I'm touched. I hope that this chapter is what you were all expecting. It is not smut. Instead, it's more of a more realistic first time than some of the fluff out there. I hope that you enjoy! Please R/R. What started out as a one-shot is now going to be at least one more chapter so stay tuned! And thanks again. **

**Disclaimer: The only thing I own is this memory, and that's not even mine :)**

**This is dedicated to my lovely wife, the one that I wish I had this moment with over and over again....well, you know what I mean. I love you. **

"Good God Harry," Ginny said, as she looked around, "this place desperately needs a woman's touch." She noticed that the kitchen was covered in dust, not having been cooked in in who knows how long and a single bowl and spoon were the only utensils in the cupboard. The living room was filthy, looking just as it had after it had been abandoned. She suddenly wanted to turn around and head back to her place. She'd rather get caught by her parents than catch whatever may be crawling around here. But Harry just rolled his eyes and began to lead her upstairs.

"I'm never here," he said, looking over his shoulder to her. "Most of the time I'm at your place, if you hadn't noticed, and when I'm not there I'm in my bedroom which, I think you'll find, is considerably neater than the rest of the house." He opened the door and she had to admit it wasn't, at least, covered in dust, but the bed still stood unmade, and there were clothes covering the floor. She pulled out her wand, almost as a natural instinct, and tidied up the room as he stood there, fighting back a smile.

"I'm sorry Harry, I know it's your room, but it's soon going to be ours and I just can't live like that." She smiled as she took his hand, and sat down on his now made bed. As soon as he was sitting next to her, holding her hand and looking into her eyes, she seemed to have lost all of her nerve. She had started into a perfect Wronski feint and now she wasn't sure she could pull up before she hit the ground. She had a basic idea of what to do, Hermione was her sister-in-law now after all, but she didn't know if he knew more than she did, if she'd be able to pull off the information she received, no matter how by the book she was sure that it was. Harry must have seen the nerves in her face because he reached up and attempted to brush them all away with the touch of his gentle fingers.

"We don't have to do this now, if you're not ready." Harry said, but she thought she heard some fear of rejection in those words. She was sure that she had already started something, something that she had told him no before for, and she knew that even if she said no, he would still respect her. The first time things had started to get a little heated, on the Quidditch pitch at Hogwarts after a practice, and she had told him no, she realized then just how much he truly did care about her. She knew that he had to take care of things himself later, but he never once held it against her. Never made her feel guilty for wanting to wait. It was sort of nice to have Ron as her brother, for once, because he had comforted her fears that he'd been getting it somewhere else. Ron had told her that he never even showed a single sign of wanting to stray and she had felt so lucky to find someone with such a respect for her.

"I know," she said, tilting her face into his hand. "I want to." She knew that was all she had to say to commit to him that she was ready, she just hoped that she was really ready. He leaned forward, brushing her hair aside with his soft lips before kissing her sweetly on the cheek. He was going to take it slow. A sigh of relief escaped her lips. She knew that if they took it slow and took it together, she'd be ready when they got there.

"Do I...I mean do you?" Ginny started, sure that her nerves were beginning to show. Thankfully, when she looked up, she saw the same nerves on Harry's face as well.

"I don't know," he said, smiling. At least they were on the same page. Without another wasted moment, Ginny leaned forward and pressed her lips against his, pulling his head towards hers by his hair. She drank of him, tasting the sweetness of his lips as she nibbled lightly on his bottom lip. She felt her passion being returned and knew that she had done right by waiting. She felt his hands wrap around her as he slowly began to lay her down on the bed.

With Harry now hovering above her, Ginny realized that this was really, really, going to happen and that's when she realized that the clothes that had since then been between them at all times, were going to have to come off. She also realized, for the first time since entering the room, that it was darker than it should be. She looked up and noticed that Harry had draped thick blankets over the windows, obviously in an attempt to sleep in past noon. At any other time, his lack of just normal curtains would have made her roll her eyes in disgust, and as soon as she moved in it would change, but for now she thanked the blanket and its talent at keeping her in the dark. She wanted to see him, to be able to see everything that, until now, she had been missing out on, but nothing was going to overcome her insecurity of her own body. As his hands slipped underneath her shirt, she felt herself begin to tremble slightly at the thoughts of what he would think.

"Ginny?" Harry asked as he noticed her tremble. He had known, even if he had hoped otherwise, that she could still back out and he was afraid that was exactly what was going through her mind. "Are you sure that you want to do this?"

Ginny smiled, even through the nerves that he could still see there, and nodded as she worried her bottom lip between her teeth.

He ran his hand across her body, savoring every curve and allowing the electricity of her skin to fillter into his bloodstream. She was so soft, so feminine, and even though she was still fully clothed, he began to build a mental image, through his touch, of just what her body looked like. It was perfect, so perfect in fact, that he was sure that she would ruin his opinion of all other women forever, but he didn't mind. No one was ever going to be able to come close anyways. As his hands moved down her sides, he took in her curves, so unique to a woman, and so deliciously sensual that he was sure he'd never feel anything this incredible again in his life. He heard her breathing quicken, and for the first time since he put them up, regretted the blankets over the window. He wanted to see her, to have a visual to go with his other senses, but when he crossed her stomach, he knew that she would not want that to happen. She took in a breath so quickly, that Harry pulled his hand away, afraid he had hurt her.

"What? Did I do something wrong?"

"No, Harry." He could hear the hesitation in her voice and it stung him worse than basilisk venom ever could have. "I'm uncomfortable."

The tears began to swell as he realized that she was feeling uncomfortable around him, the one person in this world that she should have felt the most comfortable around. He had always known she had insecurities about her body, a nice left over from her time with Michael and his big fat stupid mouth, but it seemed that even years of reassurance that he was just a pompous ass, and that everything he had ever told her was wrong, his presence still lingered in the one place that Harry couldn't reach him. And it killed him.

"Ginny, it's just me," he said as he once again began brushing kisses along her jawline, even if he did move his hand back to her side. It wouldn't do to make her uncomfortable now. He had the rest of their lives to reaffirm his love for her, but not if he pressured her now. "And I love you. Every bit of you."

He felt her nod, and he heard her breathing return to it's normal pace, but as he lay on his side, brushing his hand against her back and holding the back of her neck as he kissed every inch of her his lips could find, he heard it quicken. He was incredibly surprised, and more than a little flattered, when she reached down and began to tug on the bottom of her shirt. His hands met hers and together they lifted the game sweater, (England to be exact), up over her head. As soon as the shirt was gone however, her hands immediately became a shield for her stomach. Harry felt a sudden need to even the playing field a bit and so he lifted his own shirt, (Ron's old hoodie to be exact), off and let it join with hers somewhere in the dark. They'd have trouble finding them later, but at least this way they wouldn't be rushed. Nothing was going to rush this moment for him. He wanted to savor every inch of her, more than once if he could, and spend the rest of the day just letting her feel what she meant to him. Suddenly, Ginny began to giggle.

"What's so funny?" he asked and heard his own voice had become a bit gruffer with the dry breaths he was taking.

"You're tickling me," she said as he ran his fingers again up over her side. For a moment, all passion consisted of hearing her laugh again and for several minutes, he intentionally let his fingertips brush a little too soft, a little too light, just so that he could hear her laugh. As her laughter died down, he found his desire for her had increased that she had finally seemed to relax and be herself again. He took this as a good time and, as he placed light, gentle kisses along her lips, he allowed his hand to find its way to her waistband. He had only been there once, and it was only under the pants, not her knickers, but even the memory of his fingers brief encounter with her core had started his breathing to come heavier, and he noticed, hers as well.

"Is this alright?" he asked as he pulled back to lick his lips and noticed that the lower one was becoming a bit swollen, but as soon as she nodded, he leaned forward to kiss her again, this time a bit more furiously. His hand grazed over her, and he could feel that she really was responding to him. (He would remember thinking later that he had wondered if she was always that wet, having never touched another woman before, or if it was something he had done to make her that way. And, of course, once he found out that he did have a part in it, he made it his life's goal to continuously keep her that way.)

He ran his fingers slowly over her mound, listening to the sounds of her approval as he began to familiarize her with the sensations. Her hands suddenly joined his at her waist as she began to pull her pants off over his hand, and then followed it with her knickers. He sat back, truthfully a little stunned at how eager she seemed to give him access to her most private region. She reached over and grazed the growing bulge under his denim and slowly began to undo the zipper. He was suddenly very self-conscious, feeling himself twitch at his nerves. He was sure she had at least accidentally seen one, she did have six brothers after all, but he worried that it would be a bit too much. Her hands began to fumble a bit with the zipper, and he rolled willingly onto his back to assist her, hesitating only slightly as he pulled his jeans down, leaving his boxers in place.

"Have you ever...?" Harry began, readjusting himself against her tender touch, wanting to make sure that she wouldn't be completely disgusted once his boxers joined his pants.

"Well," even in the dark he could see her blush, "Hermione suggested that I at least, you know, try myself, so it wouldn't be so much."

Harry took a few seconds, propped up on his elbow, trying to figure out what she was talking about, but as soon as it hit, he was sure the smile would never leave his face.

"You didn't mean that, did you?" Ginny said, attempting to hide her blushing face in his chest as she giggled. "Well, now that you know..."

"I'll never have another bad dream again." He ran his fingers through her hair, extremely aware that he had brought her scent up with them and was now not going to be able to even lay his head against hers without getting turned on.

"You're a pervert," Ginny said as she kissed his collar bones.

"I am not," Harry said returning the kisses with ones of his own to her forehead, "a pervert is someone that tries to hide it. I'm just a sicko."

"But you've done it too, right? I mean, you know...." _Jesus, if it's just this hard_ talking _about it....._ Ginny thought as she ran a finger along his waistband.

"You know that I have," he said, inhaling at the strands of her hair that had brushed into his face.

"What do you think about when you do?"

Harry chuckled and the vibrations sent shivers down Ginny's spine. It was always so good to hear him laugh. It was like a reassurance to her soul that all that they'd been through was over. If Harry was finally happy, than all was at peace.

"That, my dear, is a secret." Harry said, his fingers now roaming almost aimlessly along her back as he held her close to him. His fingertips sent shivers up her spine, and down her legs, and into her very core, and for a moment, she felt that she had died in his arms and had found whatever glorious sanctuary awaited her right there in his embrace.

After several life affirming breaths she was able to clear her mind enough to return to this plane. "But it's me right?"

"Always."

Ginny smiled, not believing him, but really wanting to. His kisses continued, so sweet against her cheek until a sharp pain shot through her head. "Harry, I think you're on my hair," she said, attempting to pull her fly away tendrils out from under his arm. The two lovers laughed as they tried to untangle their limbs, vying for a position around each other in an intimate embrace. Just as they began to figure out a position that seemed possible, Ginny felt the cotton of Harry's boxers rub against her and she laughed as she tugged at the waistband.

"It really isn't going to do us any good if you don't take these off," she said, flicking the elastic against his skin. He grunted, a slight growl from his chest, and she quivered at the animal that seemed to be fighting it's way out of her, now, fiance. It excited her, that she could turn him into such a primitive being, and he actually seemed frustrated as he pulled fiercely at his shorts. She felt a slight blush rise to her cheeks as she caught a glimpse of him before he pulled the sheets over himself. After the first momentary touches of their skin, the addiction had passed from one to another, and he rolled immediately back against her.

Harry ran his fingers along her back, realizing that the only article of clothing keeping them from total contact was now her bra. He began lightly kissing her lips, trying to draw her attention away from his fumbling fingers against her clasp. Unfortunately it didn't go unnoticed for very long as her fingers joined his and expertly undid the clasps.

"So, Mr. Potter, you can catch a snitch in three seconds, from forty feet away, and you've defeated the worlds most villainous Wizard, but you're Kryptonite is a bra hook?"

Harry just pursed his lips as she began to giggle before pulling her bra down over her shoulders. Apparently, the sight before him was enough to unclench Harry's lips as his mouth fell open in appreciative awe.

Ginny put her fingers under Harry's chin and closed his gaping mouth. "Now, come on. You act like you've never seen...you haven't ever seen them before, have you?" she altered her sentence to match the look on his face and hoped that hers were adequate enough for his first. "Well than, what do you think?"

"I wish I was an artist because only a masterpiece unlike anything the world has ever seen could even compare to your beauty."

Ginny couldn't help but smile. "That was beautiful, Harry."

"It wasn't too much?"

"A little, but that's OK. I like that you feel the need to pillow talk me even when you know that you're getting laid tonight."

At this Harry broke out in smile and slowly began kissing Ginny. She wrapped her arms around him as she rolled into his body. As she wrapped her legs into his, she ran a hand down his stomach and allowed her fingertips to make the first uncovered contact she had ever had. She felt him jump slightly before he pulled back completely. Even though his face showed the outer bounds of horror, Ginny found herself fighting a laugh.

"Baby, don't worry about it," she said stroking his cheek before pulling him back to her. "I've heard it happens to a lot of guys."

"But I....well I just..."

"Believe me. I know," she said as she pulled the damp sheet away from her. "But that's OK. We'll just have to get it back."

"God this is humiliating." Harry looked down completely embarrassed.

"Yes. The fact that I can do..._that_ to you should be punishable by law."

Harry looked questioningly at her, obviously still dooms-daying in his head before she kissed him again. "Now lets just say you've gotta make it up to me."

"Make it up to you?" Harry said, a spark of the smile smoldering in his jade eyes.

Ginny bit her lip, unsure if she was just looking nervous or sexy, and pulled the sheet away from her exposing her naked form. With the influence that came with being a woman, she took Harry's hand and placed it lovingly against her breast, smiling at the contented sigh that escaped his lips as he began exploring her body with his other hand. Even though his hands were well meaning, she soon grew impatient at his hesitance and reached for his other hand and placed it against her throbbing tissues. This time, it was her that released a sound, though hers was more of a moan.

His fingers ran over her and she stifled a giggle at the inexperience coming through. Not that she was a pro herself of course, but she knew he was uncertain of what to do. It only seemed to last for a few moments before something natural, something instinctual, seemed to kick in and suddenly her head leaned back and she was sure that her eyes crossed.

"God you smell so good," Harry said and there was a growl to his voice, something animalistic, and Ginny knew she wouldn't be able to wait much longer.

Harry seemed to be teasing her, playing just around the outside of her center and her hips began bumping against his palm unconsciously. "Why are you teasing me?" Ginny said and regretted the pleading sound of her voice.

She felt Harry smile against her jawline moments before she felt the pressure of his finger sliding effortless inside of her. She clenched for a moment, already knowing what it would feel like, but still realizing that it wasn't her own fingers that were touching her that way, making her burn like this. His fingers were thicker, deeper, than hers had ever been and even though her muscles were tight around his single digit already, she knew that it was not enough. Even as she swallowed her nerves, she placed her arms around him and pulled him towards her, realizing that the moans that she was totally _not_ making had brought him back to attention.

"Are you ready?" Harry asked, and her Harry was back, his voice gently caressing her cheeks as he placed kisses on her eyelids.

"I'm ready to be with you," she replied as she lost herself in his eyes.

"That doesn't answer my question," he said as his arms began to slightly tremble with his weight.

She placed her hand on his arm and smiled up at him. "I don't want this to sound the wrong way, but I'm kinda ready to get the hard part over with." She saw his confusion before placing her other hand against his cheek. "I want this, Harry. I want you. But I'm kinda done wondering what it's going to be like," she said as she separated her legs even farther, allowing him to rest between her. _Or how bad it's actually going to hurt, _she finished as she placed a loving kiss against his bicep.

She felt her stomach flip as he repositioned himself to be right against her. It was so odd. She had felt this sensation before, from him as well as from herself, but this was certainly going to be more than either of their fingers had been. He took one last loving look in her eyes, apparently seeing the go-ahead that she wasn't so sure that she was showing, before attempting to push forward. The next sound she heard was certainly not what she was expecting.

"Damn it," Harry said and when she opened her eyes she saw him reach between them, obviously attempting to support himself with his hand.

"You OK?" Ginny said, feeling her breathing quicken again as she thought about how close they actually were. She began to wonder if it would be better to just get it over with, one quick motion, or if....but suddenly she no longer had to wonder. She felt him push past her outer lips and her entire body was suddenly burning. Each nerve was responding to him, but not quiet in the way that she had hoped. She must have jumped because suddenly, he was gone. Yet, even though he was no longer inside of her, she could still feel him, as if he was permanently re-sculpturing her body.

"Are you OK?" Harry asked, leaning forward to place a kiss on her forehead.

"Yeah," she said and even she could hear her voice quiver with the coming tears. She was not going to cry, this was a beautiful moment, but the burning had seemed to find it's way to her eyes and she was glad it was so dark.

"We can wait," Harry said, moving his hips away from her and she quickly placed two hands on him and pushed him closer.

"I don't want to wait." She closed her eyes again as she felt the tip back in place. "Please, just do it." It was _so _not the sexy, romantic moment that all of those stories she had snuck had made it out to be. As he rocked slowly against her, she felt her entire body resist against him, and the looks that he kept shooting her told him he had noticed too.

"Ignore it, just do it," Ginny said, sure that she was starting to sound a little demanding. The burning had to end, it just had to, or else the world would end. No woman would put up with this pain just to get pregnant and go through a different type of pain. Somehow, this had to turn into something that she would not only want to do, but something that she would enjoy doing. She just had to be molded to him first. She continued to wait for the pain to subside, to dull, but every time that it began to lesson, he would move deeper and it would ignite again.

"Is it in?" She said as she took a deep breath.

"Not really something a guy wants to hear, Gin."

Oh good, at least he was getting some amusement from this. "I mean, is it _all the way _in?"

"Less than half," Harry said, the tone of his voice completely changing as he once again began to stroke her cheek. She took a deep breath again, inhaling his scent before she opened her eyes. When she saw his eyes, the caring and the love reflected in them, she realized again why she was doing this and knew that once it was all over, it would be something she would treasure forever. No one would ever make her feel this way again, thank God, but at least Harry was taking his time. Being gentle. She smiled as she realized it could be a whole lot worse.

"Do you need to stop?" Harry said and she cringed as she felt him try to back out again. He had worked so hard, so slowly to get to this point that loosing ground right now did not even cross her mind as an option. She placed her hands on his hips and pushed against him, feeling him slide farther than before and the burning returned. She used this new leverage to help push him through her tightened walls, biting her lip against the groans that were building. She managed to turn the bite into a, hopefully, flirty smile which turned into a real one as he returned it. This was right, but if she didn't get her mind off of the pressure, it wasn't going to happen.

She leaned forward laying a soft kiss against his pillowy lips, allowing her mind to only focus on his taste, his scent, the way his breathing sped up as she kissed him firmly, the way that he smiled as he kissed her like he was truly happy for the first time in his life, and the way....

_Holy hell!_ She actually saw stars as something inside of her popped and he suddenly completely filled her very quickly.

"What was that?" Harry asked, obviously confused at the ease at which he had suddenly slid forward.

"I don't know," Ginny said making a mental note to ask Hermione about it later but for now, the burning was decreasing and for the first time since they began, she could feel him, just him. Her mind wandered for the first time as well, to the fact that she could_ just_ feel him. They had not even _thought _about protecting themselves. That wasn't what tonight was supposed to be about, and she hoped that she'd have time to get used to this, to actually enjoy it, before it would lead to their family being started early. But none of that mattered as he began to slowly rock against her. She suppressed a hiss as the burning, though not nearly as strong, returned. She layed kisses against everything within reach of her lips as he lay closer against her, melding their chests together, and becoming the closest that they had ever been to each other.

Their movements were awkward, and each time that he pulled back, Ginny found herself thinking of sandpaper. Sandpaper that had been lit on fire. But it didn't last. As Harry pulled back for what could have only been the forth or fifth time, she felt two very new sensations. One was a warm feeling, something slightly thick that ran slowly onto her thigh. And the other was the fire. Only this time, the fire was not only enjoyable, but desirable. Harry had hit something, a certain spot on her body, that had made all memory of the pain disappear. Even as he came, she found herself wishing that it didn't have to be over so quickly, the exact opposite of what she had been thinking just seconds before.

As Harry roll over to lay on his back, pulling her onto his chest where he could play with her hair as he fell asleep, she began to think back to the moment of fire that she would be willing to suffer through again for. But somehow, deep inside, she knew that it would never be like that again. That the time of sandpaper and flames was over. And for some unknown reason, she actually thought she would miss it. But she had done it. Had survived. And had given her virginity to the one man she knew would treasure it as much as she had. As he drifted off, whispering "I love you" every now and then, the moment could not have been more right, more special, and another tear escaped. This one of happiness.

Now, what was she going to do about the state of the living room?

^____^

"Is Harry coming for dinner dear?" Molly asked as she set the table behind Ginny who stood at the kitchen window watching her father and Ron walk into the tool shed. She felt herself blush slightly as she remembered the conversation that she had had with Harry just moments ago in his now cleaned kitchen before she apparated to her parents place alone.

"I don't think so, mum. He had some work to do." She hoped that her mother and best friend would just leave it at that, but of course, Hermione couldn't just leave well enough alone.

"But he doesn't have anything to do this weekend. The Ministry is closed for the holidays."

"Oh dear, he's not uncomfortable about being around me and your father now that the two of you...."

"Mother?!" Ginny said, snapping around as she nearly choked on her tongue. She had known that her mother wouldn't fall for the old "I've got a late running practice", especially when she showed up with no broom (even if her hair was a little disheveled) but she certainly didn't think that her mother would be so willing to talk about it.

Molly just smiled as she put Harry's plate back into the cupboard and continued around the kitchen.

As soon as she was out of earshot, Hermione leaned across the table. "Did you?"

Ginny was sure that nodding was not necessary as she felt her entire face light up.

"I'm so jealous!" Hermione said and corrected herself as Ginny gave her an odd look. "I mean about getting to be a virgin again. Doing it for the first time. You know what I mean."

"Actually, I don't." Ginny said leaning closer to Hermione as she was sure that Molly was eavesdropping from somewhere. "If I hadn't taken your advice on preparing myself and if it hadn't been for just one moment, near the very end, I would not have let him do it."

"But you did. Let him do it I mean?"

"Yeah. I'm glad that we did, and I'm more glad that he was as nervous and unsure as I was, because I don't think that I'd have let anyone else put me through that. It fucking hurt, it still sort of hurts in fact, and I...." Ginny looked around, not wanting her mother to overhear the last bit if she was in fact listening, "he made me bleed. Just a bit, but..."

"Oh Ginny, I'm so sorry I didn't tell you. It's normal. When he," Hermione seemed to go into professor mode to counter act the embarrassment of the topic, "well when he broke through the barrier at the top, it's called your hymen actually, it can bleed a little. Nothing to worry about. It's stopped right?"

"Oh well, yeah. That's actually the other question that I was going to ask you. We were not sure what the hell happened."

"I know. It's odd, isn't it. But unless you go another seven years without sex than that won't ever happen again."

"Merlin, why didn't they have sex ed at Hogwarts so that you could avoid all this uncertainty shit."

"Because, Ginny, who on earth would you sit and listen to talk about _that_? Professer Snape? Professer McGonagall? I don't think so. Besides, they did have a section in the library, you just had to know where to look."

Ginny jumped as a clap of thunder sounded over head and rain began to play it's rhythm on the rooftops.

"I was so worried, 'Mione, that I'd never be willing to let him do that again. And then, just at the end, he hit something, or brushed against something, and....Oh my God!" She said, unable to put into words the sensation that he had given her.

"And next time, it will be more 'Oh my God' and less 'for the love of God'. And each time after that it just gets better and better. You'll see." Ginny began to blush as she thought about how it could be, seeming to forget already how it had been.

"This is weird." Hermione stopped, and began blushing herself. "Talking about Harry this way. He's like a brother to me. It would be like me telling you about..."

"Stop right there!" Ginny said jumping the table to place a hand over Hermione's mouth. "I don't want to hear another word. What you and _him_ do is your business." She shuddered playfully as she sat back down at the table.

"Ginny, did you at least use some of the protection that we went over?" Molly asked casually as she carried in the laundry basket. Ginny slammed her head into the table in embarrassment as Hermione and Molly shared a chuckle at her expense.

"No mum. Actually, Harry and I are planning on having seventeen kids like you and dad and we wanted to get started while we were young."

"Well, that's probably a good idea, dear. Unless you happen to have several sets of twins. Oh, or octuplets! Than you could be half way there in one go." Ginny and her mother shared a look before Ginny broke out in a smile. She loved her mother. She drove her crazy sometimes, but she still loved her.

"He's clean though, isn't he?" OK, sometimes she loved her mother.

Thank God Arthur and Ron ran it at that time to spare her the embarrassments. "It's really coming down out there Mol. The whole shed may just topple over on top of us. What's for dinner?" Arthur crossed and kissed Molly, making her giggle as he did something that, thankfully, Ginny couldn't see. She realized for the first time, that her parents had at one time, and at least six times after that, had done what she and Harry had done just the night before and she made a mental note to gag on that image. But for now, maybe because she was still in the afterglow, it was a little sweet. Hermione had been pulled onto Ron's lap and she was whispering something into his ear that made his eyes light up like she had never seen them before. And suddenly, she missed Harry. She wanted nothing more at this moment than to make his eyes shine like that, to let him touch her in that way that made her giggle like that. She stood, sure that her absence would go unnoticed, at least long enough for her to get back to Grimmauld place, and crossed to the door.

She flung open the door and couldn't even take a step onto the porch. Not because of the torrent of water streaming down from the sky, but because of the man she had been wiling to risk pneumonia for that stood, soaking and shivering, on her porch.

"I missed you." Harry said as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Get inside, you'll freeze out here." Ginny said trying to pull him towards the kitchen, but he seemed to already be frozen in place.

"They know though, don't they?"

"They know. And they also know what it's like to find their soul mate. What it's like to want to be near the person that you love. And they know that I've found just that."

Harry smiled as he leaned forward to kiss her, for the first time not worried about who might be watching them. The water ran from his hair, down between their melded lips and, although it was most likely just her imagination, Ginny was sure that the water sizzled as it met the heat of their kiss.

"Get in here, son. You'll freeze out there." Arthur crossed and pulled Harry into the kitchen, sitting him roughly in front of the stove as Ginny shook her head towards him. Arthur probably knew, but it was better for everyone involved that he be allowed to play otherwise.

"Yes. Yes." Molly said as she reset Harry's plate at the table. "After all, we have a wedding to plan." She crossed over and gave Harry a light hug, attempting to keep herself dry as she did so. "And after that," she whispered just loud enough for Harry to hear, "a baby shower?"

Ginny could only guess what her mother had whispered by the look on Harry's face. But at least it looked like he agreed with her. One step at a time. And there were some things that they just were not ready for.


End file.
